KaiShin ShinKai Goodness
by RunaRina
Summary: I've been told that practice makes perfect. Well, not perfect so it'll make sense to be "Practice makes progress" right? soo I would like to try it out with these. I'll be receiving your prompts through my tumblr lorii-chan.. Prompt 5: "The next time you'll stand in front of my house at 3 AM because you need a place to hide into, don't expect me to open the door."
1. Not-Kid

Prompt 1:

"Hey it's not funny! I have to deal with that everyday!"

* * *

Shinichi sighed. Really why was he doing this gain? Cue coughing from his best friend's —or was it boyfriend now?— room.

"Shinichi! You're gonna be late!" Kaito rasped, followed by a series of pitiful sounding coughs.

Shinichi sighed again, finally exiting the bathroom and entering the magician's room. Kaito whistled appreciating the view of Shinichi in Kid's uniform.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"You're going to be inheriting my Kaitou Kid title Shin-chan. Think of this as practice" His reply earned him his detective's deadpanned look.

"Hey, I'm practically in my deathbed right now. Besides you're the one who insisted that I stay in bed and rest."

Shinichi's eyebrow twitched, slightly irritated. "And who's fault is it anyway that you ended up that way?" Kaito only gave him his most innocent smile.

As if he'll fall for that.

Giving up he glanced at his reflection through a mirror in Kaito's wall. He should maybe ruffle his hair before putting the top hat on.

"..."

Shinichi stared.

"..."

Kaito stared.

"Tch"

"Don't you dare-"

"Hahahah! It's so cute~"

"Hey it's not funny! I have to deal with that everyday!"

"Still! Pff.. Hahahah!"

Shinichi's blush intensified and he internally groaned, stuffing the damn thief's hat as low as possible.

It's not his fault that his cowlick kept popping out even when ruffled. Good thing the hat covered most of his hair or he would be strangling Kaito now. Damn stupid thief.

* * *

First posted in Ao3 under Lorii_chan

I'll be posting soon!


	2. A Magician's Not-so-lucky Day

Kaito is having a really bad day.

Of all days Lady luck decided to leave her favorite son, it has to be today. And today his path just happens to coincide with one Mouri Ran's rather eventful night.

His not-so-lucky day started with him rolling on the wrong side of his bed. _Literally_. And by literally, it means rolling over and crashing off his bed to fall on some of his gadgets —mainly for pranks— and thus a series of puffs and cluttering later he looked like he just got out of a prank war.

It's very embarassing especially after his mother barged into his room to check on him.

Chikage decided to check on her son before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. At first she would have rulled the sounds as Kaito being Kaito but then it's still early and he shouln't be up for at least an hour. There's no heist or exams in the near future so..

Shoving the previously locked door open with an air of nonchance that screamed of her past exploits, she stared at the sight of her son. And then proceed to blink at the blob of goo-shaped-kaito, before silently closing the door shut and bursting into laughter outside.

Really, his mom did't help him at all!

Sometime later after successfully getting up and shedding his now ruined clothes, he spent the next hour scrubbing himself clean of the different colored dyes and prank matterials—wait, are those _slime_?!— while grumbling to himself. And that's not even the last of the series of unfortunate events that is Kaito's day.

After getting rid of the mess that's previously his clover themed pajamas, he went down to eat breakfast only to find himself more than irritated.

His favorite hot chocolate mix's out of stock leaving him to compromise by making a cup of sugar-drowned-coffee. He then proceed to choke out of nothing, making him burn his mouth by gulping the still steaming hot coffee— and _ow_ did it hurt.

A bit later after nursing his burned throat and he's on his way to the bus stop. Almost missing the last bus to his campus, he ran all the way to his first class only to find out that class has been canceled due to their teacher being sick and that his cell's battery's dead which explains his lack of being informed.. so on and so forth.

Now, fast forward into the present after a bunch of misfortune has him staring Kudou Shinichi in the face as his civilian persona, Kuroba Kaito. That in itself is not entirely the problem because damn if Tantei-kun isn't a reprieve from his luckless day with his good looks. All blue eyes and pretty face staring at him intensely, though in an entirely different reason than what he secretly wanted.

Two beats later.

"Ow! What the—!"

"Oh, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"You _broke_ my hand!"

"And you slept with my sister. I say we're even"

"Slept?! Oh god I don't even know her name!" Kaito practically shouted in denial; mortified of the accusation while nursing his — _thankfully_ not broken — only bruised hand.

He didn't even touch her inappropriately!

He was on his way home from the campus library —after some intense studying and research that ended up with him falling asleep, what with his eventful day, and then being woken by the librarian a little before 9pm— when he chanced upon Mouri-chan.

She looked rather intoxicated, eyes a bit glassy and a slight wobble in her step. One of his guesses is that she's on her way from a party or something like it when he promptly decided to tail her a bit to make sure she got home safely.

Some distance later he knew that he did the right choice. Some guy decided to think of her as easy prey which made him cringe after seeing her do an impressive round house kick to the pervert's jaw.

From there he didn't really do anything except carry her back to her house after she passed out from the vertigo of her actions and thus led him to facing the protective wrath of the detective waiting at the agency's doorstep.

"Oh shush Kid of course you do."

"How did you—?! Never mind. But I didn't.. we didn't.. ugh! We never did anything inapproprate together okay?!" Gods where was his poker face when he need it?

Shinichi still looked unconvinced "You can't blame me for at least assuming that, you know. You tried to kiss her once and then there was that one time when I was Conan that you implied that you left her naked —"

"I'm not even interested in women!" Shit Kaito. Way to leave things awkward and embarassing.

"Oh."

Gah! It's bad enough without his poker face! Won't his cheeks stop thinking it's nice being radioactive red?

Spining on his heels, he decided that leaving now would be the right choice. "Alright. I'm done. I'll just leave and—"

"Will you go out with me?" Unseen by Kaito, Shinichi looked a bit mortified of the slip up, which turned to determination a second later.

Kaito froze, effectively stopping him from his way to the front door. Okay where did that come from? So he's hearing things now after a day gone bad. There's no way Tantei-kun just him asked _him_ that _right_? Right.

Nodding to himself, he continued his brisk walk to the front door of the Mouri detective agency, unprepared of the hand that suddenly grabbed his.

"Wait! Uh, sorry about earlier. Bad day plus Sonoko makes me a bit.. cranky" Kaito snorted at that but Shinichi decidedly ignored him. "She called earlier after her bachelorette party and pretty much implied that Ran's drunk and one thing led to another so.. yeah" Shinichi finished a bit lamely, flushing a bit.

Shinichi's warm hand on his and the sight of him flustered made his brain short circuit, making him say the only thing that made sense at the moment. "Suzuki-chan's getting married?"

Shinichi's stared at him disbelievingly. "Really Kid? _That's_ what you focus on? Honestly, you can't blame me for jumping to conclusions after seeing you carry her home looking all ruffled like that."

"Well.."

Shinichi stiffened. Face falling and looking heart broken "You said you _didn't_!"

"Wait! _No_! That's not what I meant!" Kaito simultaniously stepped back and raised his available hand frantically in the universal sign of surrender, noticing in the back of his mind that his other hand was still held by the detective. He then proceed to tell Shinichi of his day and the night's events.

Awkward silence hung between them after the retelling of his not-so-great day. "So.. tantei-kun, would you let go of my hand now?"

Shinichi blinked, hand only tightening onto Kaito's as the magician willed himself not to panic. After some silence, Kaito's almost positive that he'll have to say goodbye to his freedom and live in prison for the rest of his life. Not that he can't escape but—

His thoughts stopped in an abrupt halt when the hand holding his suddenly pulled him foward; making him stumble a bit and falling into the arms of the detective, soft lips firmly catching his.

 _Wha? Shinichi was.. Shinichi was.._

Shinichi took a small step back some seconds later to give the magician some space, leaving a slightly dazed and breathless Kaito.

Dilated pupils, erratic pulse and heart beat. There's a chance after all.

"So, Kuroba Kaito. Will you go out with me?"

Kaito blinked out of his Shinichi induced daze at the sound of his name coming out of the detective's lips. Deciding that he would ask about it later, he gave _his_ detective a sharp seductive grin before pulling him in to show him what a kiss really is.

Well, Lady luck hasn't left him entirely after all.

* * *

Edited


	3. Starting Anew

Prompt 3:

"I never had a chance, did I?"

"No you did. That's the sad part"

* * *

Today is the big day. Today marks the day he'll start his life without the constant thoughts of maybes and what-ifs. The day of Aoko's trancision from Nakamori to Hakuba. The day she'll be tying the knot and be married to the half-brit detective.

The day he'll let her go.

Once upon a time, he might have dreamed of being with her. Asking her out on a date, doing cute couply things with her, more affectionate banters, holding hands, hugs, kisses, caring texts, i miss yous, i love yous, living together, and maybe even marrying her.

Kaito had always liked her. She's funny, smart and feisty in a way that says she's a strong and independent woman. And he had long since liked her as a child, being childhood friends and receiving the support she gave him when he's still mourning the loss of his father.

But that was long before his life really started.

Being Kaitou Kid really pushed the both of them further apart with all the secrecy and lies. Still, he held on. Hoping against hope that when everything is over and he's hanged the cape for good, he and his childhood friend can continue their happy ever after.

Later he knew it had been a hopeless and very unrealistic childish dream.

7 years after, 23 year old Kuroba Kaito stood silently in the sidelines as the groom's best man, silently watching the proceedings of the ceremony. Pandora's still out there even with the organization disbanded. Myth of not, he still need to find it as is Kaitou Kid's quest.

He's happy for them if a bit melancholic. After all it could have been him getting married to the bride. He knew better though. They could never be happy with each other after the secrets and lies, especially not if she ever found out that he's been the one keeping her father away. The pain it will cause the both of them is very clear.

Aoko deserves more than that. Her smile's not worth of the future they might have. She deserves better.

So, he surrenders and stepped back as Hakuba took his place in her heart as a romantic interest. And now they stand.

"Kuroba?"

At the sound of his name coming from the familiar voice, Kaito turned.

There stood Kudou Shinichi. Wearing a black crisp suit with a white undershirt and a matching black tie, paired with black slacks and leather shoes. His hair looked the same with the signiture cowlick but with an excemption of the sides slicked back and bangs swept to the side neatly. He was dressed accordingly, looking rather handsome for the occasion.

"Ah. Kudou." Kaito greeted back with a slight nod of his head. Subdued and looking entirely unlike his outgoing and cheerful self.

Kudou being here doesn't really surprise him. The both of them has been introduced by Hakuba after all in hopes of gaining another detective's input of him being Kid. Too bad Kudou's not that interested in catching him outside of heists.

"How are you holding up?" The now private investigator asks as he strolls to his side, voice hushed and mixed with slight concern.

A slight pause.

"I'm fine." Kudou knew of his past with Aoko, and so he doesn't try to deny the implication of the question. They knew each other too well for lies.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. It's been so long since I've thought of her romantically anyway. It's just.. maybe some regrets? relief that I'm not holding her up? I'm just a bit reminiscent of the past is all."

Kudou gave a nod of acknowledgement before sipping from the wine he held in his right hand, head turning to face the dance floor of the reception room.

Following his example, the magician smiled at the sight before him. Aoko looked so happy and beautiful as she danced with her father, laughing merrily as she was twirled and passed to her new husband.

"I never had a chance, did I?"

Kudou glanced at him, eyes calculating. "No you did. That's the sad part"

"Well, maybe.." Kaito turned, returning the detective's intense gaze with his own. "But isn't it a good thing I didn't take that chance though?" Shinichi blinked right back at him looking obliviously adorable.

Kaito chuckled, refusing to elaborate, before taking a step back and bowing before the other young man as he extended his right hand with a flourish. "May I have this dance, then?"

Kudou looked floored. Clearly, he hasn't expected the turn of events by the wide eyed look and slight blush now coloring his cheeks.

"I— are you..?"

Kaito laughed, eyes bright and smile fond. "Yes, _Shinichi_ it's a proposition. And yes I'm sure. I told you I'm over it for years already, so I might as well start my own way to happiness yeah?"

"I- " Shinichi's flush intensifies. The use of his first name not lost to him. "I.. okay. Let's give it a try, Kaito" Smiling a bit hesitanly, Shinichi took the offered hand.

It may not be what he expected 7 years ago, but he's looking forward to his future with the detective.

Together, holding hands, they walked towards the dance floor and their future.

* * *

What should I do for Kai's bday?

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


	4. KID-napped?

A/N:

I'm practically posting everyday even though I said that I won't be.. Just can't.. resist.. kaishin!

Promp 4:

"I got kidnapped. By this guy. He wasn't good at it."

* * *

Shinichi sighed. Funny that, wasn't he doing that alot lately?

Ever since his return two months ago from being Conan for two years, Kid has started a heist spree almost every week with a personal invitation to the heisei holmes.

Though the one from last night seems to be the most absurd heist of all.

Reaching into his pocket, the detective pulled out his phone to dial his Osakan counter part who will no doubt scream his ear out after disappearing last night. Two rings in, the other detective picked up.

"Hey Hattori."

"Kudou? Where are ya?!"

Shinichi cringed at the obvious anger and worry. Thankfuly grateful of his foresight to move the phone a little ways from his ear. "Hattori.."

"Don't ya Hattori me ahou! You've been missing ever since tha heist! Nee-chan's worried and nearly filed you a missing person's case!"

Talk about them nearly going overboard. "It hasn't been 24 hours since then, the police won't accept the case.."

"After ya disappeared fer two years? Am sure yer police friends won't think so." There's obvious sarcasam there. "Though really Kudou, where did ya go? Are ya on run from Kid?"

After what happened at the heist, maybe he should consider doing that.

"I got kidnapped. By this guy. He wasn't good at it."

"Ya got what!?"

"Wait! Hear me out!" Shinichi amended quickly. When he was sure the other's not freaking out, he continued. "And by kidnapped I mean KID-napped." The emphasis Shinichi made of the last word was obvious.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Could you come pick me up?"

"I don't know Kudou. Maybe ya should humour him." Hattori seems to be laughing now. He should be helping him right? He's his friend damn it!

He's about to retort back and maybe threaten Hattori by telling Kazuha of his crush on her when the phone was swiped from his grasp.

"Thanks Hattori-han!"

The traitor of an Osakan was openly laughing now. He'll get him back for this later.

"Ya owe me Kid! And if anything happens ta Kudou I mma kill ya. Nee-chan will murder me if anything happens to her cute little Conan-kun" Yes. Definitely planing something for Hattori later.

"Of course! Magician's honor!"

Giving him back the phone after the call ended, Kaito grinned at the obviously flustered and annoyed detective.

"So me and you for one day Tantei-kun~" The magician practically purred, leaning into his personal space.

Well, in retrospect this was't so bad. Still, he'll get back at Hattori.

One week later when Kaito was introduced to his friends as his boyfriend, the Osakan was suspiciosly subdued and pale.

 _Never again._ He thought. _Never again._

* * *

I'm very sorry if Hattori's accent is pretty off but I tried?


	5. Another Late Night

I'm back for another chapter! Hope this will do after a month of inactivity. Enjoy!

Prompt 5:

"The next time you'll stand in front of my house at 3 AM because you need a place to hide into, don't expect me to open the door."

* * *

It's too early for him to be dealing with this. Too damn early. Glancing at the clock, he made a disgruntled sound at the back of his throat. Right. 3 am. Three _feakin_ ' AM in the goddamn early morning.

"I'm sorry alright? Your house is the closest and safest my mind has registered to go over and— _Ow_! Don't press too hard! That _stings_!"

Shinichi's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and he made to press harder on the wound he's currently disinfecting, earning him a small yelp and a soft hiss from the thief.

"Serves you right Kaito." Reaching over to his night stand for the first aid kit he's stashed on the third drawer, he flicked Kaito on the forehead first before continuing.

"The next time you stand in front of my house at 3 AM because you need a place to hide into, don't expect me to open the door. Got it?"

The magician made to gasp over dramatically in response, face shifting to that of a kicked puppy's and faking a swoon as his eyes blinked innocently.

"Shin-chan! That's rude! — _barou, who do you think you're calling rud_ e? —I came all the way over from Ekoda — _then your house is closer than mine, what are you doing here?_ —and you say I deserve getting nearly skewered over by the police force's trap? And that was yours wasn't it?!"

Kaito ignored Shinichi's comments and was full on hysterical now as his left hand flapped about in regards to the new information. Shinichi's the one who planned and placed those finny things around the heist target tonight and he wasn't even there! Is he still mad about last week?

When the detective proceed to ignore him and made no move to answer his loud inquiry, he gave a long sigh and slumped over the bed he's currently lounging on.

"You can't be serious. You're still mad at me for locking you up at a hideout for your own safety." It really was for a noble cause that time.

The detective practically exploded."You know why I'm mad at you for doing that, idiot! You disguised as me! Making yourself a target _again_!" Shinichi's voice was gaining volume now as Kaito winced. "You of all people know how I hate it when people are being put into dangerous situations! Especially those who I consider one of my close friends and relatives!"

There was a ringing silence after the detective's outburst, his chest heaving slightly from effort as he collapsed on a nearby chair.

"That was a serious serial murderer I'm dealing with Kaito. And I was his target at that time. You could've received some serious injury.. or _worse_.. " Shinichi's voice cracked at the last part, the implication not lost to the both of them.

Kaito averted his eyes in guilt. Guilt for not regreting a thing about his decision and for getting such a strong reaction from Shinichi after a week of the other giving him the cold shoulder.

He did receive some minor wounds after all, and Shinichi most likely blamed himself for it.

He was slightly overwhelmed and happy of being called as one of Shinichi's loved ones but he forced down the emotions from showing on his face. A magician should always have a good poker face.

Raking a hand over disheaved brown hair, he mumbled, voice apologetic. "I'm sorry." Shinichi snorted but he continued anyway. "It's just, you're a danger magnet. And that says a lot about you Shinichi."

Eyes finally meeting the detective's, he gave him a serious look that seem to take his companion by surprise. "I don't want anything happening to you okay? And between the two of us, I have the most working good luck."

Taken aback by the sudden seriousness of the otherwise cheerful magician, Shinichi coughed awkwardly intointo his hand and averted his eyes from the other's intense gaze; face slightly flushing.

"You're still not off the hook Kuroba." —Not bad. Shinichi was calling him by surname and he's only done that nowadays when he's not happy with the thief,— "You still have to make it up to me."

That doesn't sound so ominous. Maybe he should bite. "Like what detective?"

Shinichi seem to hesitate for a moment before declaring with a resolute voice and expression. "Dinner. I want you to take me to dinner. "

Kaito was stunned. Dinner? Where did that come from? He readily took advantage though, so with a smirk he declaired quite happily. "It's a date!"


End file.
